


Five Times Dis Is A Princess And One Time She's A Queen

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dessert, Gen, Kid!Dís - Freeform, Kid!Fic, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Pre-Smaug, princess Dis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the tin says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Dis Is A Princess And One Time She's A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt, but not exactly a fill. I just love mini!Dis.

„Pudding.“, the little girl ordered petulantly as she sat pouting at the dinner table.  
“No, your highness, I'm afraid your lady mother gave me clear instruct -”, her maid, Dinar, tried to explain again, but there was no reasoning.  
“Pudding!”, the princess Dis just repeated, as she did the last six times, each time with more vigor behind it.

But Dinar didn't start to be the little princess' maid only yesterday. In fact she started as her wet-nurse, since the lady princess fell sick after giving birth and Dinar never left the royal service after. She knew the little girl and while everyone else could have been tricked by the crossed arms, pouting lips and teary eyes, the maid knew exactly when she was being fooled. 

“No.”, she dead-panned, not interested in another discussion with the nine-year-old.   
This took a little wind out of her sails, loosening her tight shoulders.  
“Eat your greens, now. We have to leave for your reading lesson in half an hour.”, Dinar noted after a look onto the clock. Calculation settled in Dis' eyes, letting her grin smugly.

“What would amad say if Lord Balin told her you made me late for my class?”, she asked in an overly sweet voice, fluttering her eyelashes.  
“She'll say that you should stop complaining about your greens instead of just eating them and trying to trick your way through three desserts. If you get any rounder it will be impossible to dress you in the mornings.”, the nurse offered unapologetic and while that was of course an exaggeration it shocked the princess long enough to find herself with a mouth full of broccoli.

Chewing was accompanied by loud, disgusted noises, but the dwarrowdam was well used to these antics by now. There was a time – brief as it was it was scarring nonetheless – where the lady princess was determined that as long as they grew underground vegetables could be served as a main course. 

Three days of having to shove down various variations of mushrooms down a five-year-olds throat hardened you for anything. And that didn't say anything about the dramatics she heard of one of her fellow servants the king and the princes got up to. Prince Thorin apparently painted himself with red dots and claimed sickness from the food and was thus excused of fungi ever since. Dis was horrible envious of his idea.

Half of the greens on her plate were gone before she let out a resigned sigh and took her fork into her own hand to eat by herself. At nine years old she was too old to be fed, but desperate measures and all that.  
Harrumphing, the princess Dis put her cutlery down onto her at last empty plate and turned pleading eyes towards her nurse.

“Dessert now?”, she chirped, but Dinar was already standing up.  
“If you hadn't dallied as much then maybe. As it is we already have to hurry. Now off, freshen up. You have five minutes.”, she send her off towards the bathroom and even though she wasn't enthusiastic, she did as she was told.  
She was a princess, after all, and if it meant to pass up her dessert to act accordingly, she would make that sacrifice.


End file.
